I am Leila Rose Della Robbia
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: My name is Leila Rose Della Robbia. I am twelve years old. I have blonde hair and green eyes.


**Just an idea that popped into my head based on the daughter of Odd and Aelita in **_**Not One To Be Forgotten**_**, Leila. This is sort of Leila's diary, it's mostly background and some of Leila's thoughts that go unshared in **_**Not One to Be Forgotten**_

My name is Leila Rose Della Robbia. I am twelve years old. I have blonde hair and green eyes. I am fairly short but my legs are long. I like butterflies and dragonflies, wolves, lions, and tigers, snakes and dwarf crocodiles as well as manta rays and dolphins. My favorite colors are red, white, and silver.

My parents are Aelita and Odd Della Robbia. The last time I cried was about a month ago when my dog, Libelle, died.

Libelle means dragonfly in Dutch. I know how to speak Dutch, but I'm not as fluent as I'd like to be, Odd says I'm really good, but he's my father, he would say anything I'm good at anything I do right? I also know a little bit of Japanese, thanks to Yukiko and Leon. They are fairly fluent in Japanese because of their mother, Yumi.

My friends are Eleanor May Belpois, Jack Zane Belpois, Eric James Dunbar, Yukiko Stern, Leon Stern, Cindy Marie Delmas-Gauthier, and Taiyou. I just met Cindy and Taiyou the other day, Leon and I followed Yukiko down to this abandoned factory after school, it's been there for as long as I can remember, abandoned. I don't know who used it, or when, but it hasn't been within my lifetime, nor my father's. I asked him one day and he told me that he couldn't remember a time where people had worked there, but he told me not to go into it ever. I didn't know why at the time, but now I think I do. You see, inside there are multiple levels, one has three cylinders in it, one has this big computer thing, Eric explained it to me, but I don't speak computer, and the other one has this huge computer in it. This computer is powerful, from what I could pick out of Eric's lecture. It was on, and they these faces appeared on the screen, one of a girl, Cindy, she has shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

I'm jealous of her blue eyes, I always wanted blue eyes. My dad says I have my mother's eyes and that they were the prettiest I could have gotten. At least I'm not like Leon and Yukiko, stuck with Ulrich's eyes, brown, how boring.

But anyway, there was this other face, the face of a boy, he didn't know his name, so we call him Taiyou, it means sun in Japanese. Taiyou has wolf ears and long canine teeth, its very vampire-like. Like a cross between vampire and wolf. He's got messy black hair and dark eyes, I don't know what color they are, they almost seem black. Ellie, Jack, and Yukiko got mad at Leon and I for following them, they didn't want us to know about it, and their parents, with the exception of Eric, told them not to go near it as well. But we don't care, it's a computer, how bad can it be?

The place where Cindy and Taiyou are is called Lyoko. Taiyou knew that, he also knew something about these things called towers, and something called XANA. I don't know what it means yet, but when we mentioned the word Belpois, Taiyou got a headache and told us to leave. Could it be something about that family? I don't know, but I do know that my parents were friends with the parents of Ellie, Jack, Yukiko, and Leon. They knew Eric's father, but it doesn't seem like they liked him too much. Ellie, Jack, Yukiko, and Eric are all sixteen, meaning that they are four years older than Leon and me. Cindy as well, she says that she's twelve. But enough about that, let's go back in time for a little bit now.

My earliest memories are but mere snippets, they are small, but they hold great importance to me.

When I was about two years old I remember standing in my living room with my mother. She was holding my hand and telling me something, I can't remember what it was she was telling me though. Then my father came into the room, a small black and white dog jumping excitedly up and down. "Puppy!" I screamed happily, as the dog jumped towards me. My mother tightened her grip on my hand protectively, but I knew the dog wasn't going to hurt me. "Do you like her?" My dad asked. I nodded furiously. My father chuckled, "You can name her." That's what I did; I named her Libelle, because I thought that sounded cuter than Vlinder, the Dutch word for butterfly.

Libelle was a Papillion, and cute as can be, she used to be like my shadow, she slept with me, she was right by my side as I explored the yard and as I went around the house. She was amazingly smart, if I were to get up and walk to walk into the kitchen, a place where she was not allowed, she would only raise her head and watch as I walked away, but if I were to go to my bedroom, she'd be at my side the whole way. I loved her so much, and now she's gone, it makes me really sad, but now I'm lonely too. I'm an only child, which may seem easy, in fact, my friends get jealous sometimes because I don't have to deal with siblings; but what they don't know is that all of the parental protectiveness falls on me alone, and I have nobody to talk to but my parents when I'm at home. My clumsiness and my mother's natural over-protectiveness makes for a very protected environment.

I guess my mother has reason to worry; I am her only child; that survived that is. My father told me about Shaun earlier as he was bandaging my hands. Yes, I tripped on a patch of ice and cut my hands up on a stick. Clumsy me. But that's not the point, apparently, I would have had an older brother names Shaun, but about a month after he was born he was claimed by SIDS. SIDS stands for Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. So basically, Shaun died suddenly. I'm sure that there was more to the story of how it took four years between Shaun's birth and my own, but I wasn't about to question my father on things like that. Not the best thing for a twelve year old to be asking her father. Anyway, my hands hurt and it's getting late, I'd better get to bed, I have school tomorrow. Maybe I'll write more tomorrow if anything exciting happens.

------------------------------------

**So what'd you think? R&R Please! **


End file.
